Xophillyai Envoy-Darius's Demise
by Maria65
Summary: Zaren and Lua have travelled to Zaren's old home in search of his sister Sarah...but with it comes bad memories and Zaren might just relived an old memory. Lua learns a little bit more about her friend and Zaren learns about her homeland when the worst happens. Will Darius win or face his death? Rated M graphic violence.


The crystal had taken them to a quiet forest that was slightly dark, then again...being on the other side of the world, it was no wonder it was nighttime. "Looks like we're entering a forest of death." Zaren said with a grimace...too many painful memories here. Lua blinked. "Forest of Death...lovely name." She muttered, not wanting to know how it got the name. "Eh...from your expression, I can tell you really don't wanna know the name." Zaren commented, before grabbing Lua's hand and gently pulling her with him, Gazer's horn glowing slightly as they trudged to the estate.

"I ask that you stay close to me, or if you get separated from me, try to find Nela." He said, gaze dark as he kept moving forward. "Nela was my caretaker after the incident, she does what she can to protect those close to me. I hope Sarah is with her." He said, moving before the estate came into view and he sighed heavily. "...It's now or never." Zaren said with a glare, before going up to the gate. He looked at one of the guards and brought out an emblem, showing the crossed swords, the two rubies and the star designed badge to the guards. "Zaren Akitash has come home." Zaren said through gritted teeth, trying to keep his temper under control.

One of the guards jumped in shock. "Zaren, it's been sometime since you came home." The guard said and Zaren glared at him. Sarcasm was heard clearly in Lua's voice which had taken on an unfamiliar accent due to her growing anger. "Oh yes, I can't imagine why it's been so long since he's been home." She snipped out and the Guards both gulped at her obvious anger.

Zaren was merely silent but the twitching of his hand around Lua's indicated that his anger was rising as well. "Allow us access." He ordered the Guards, a tone even Lua wasn't familiar with. The Guards flinched at his anger, before they opened the gates and allowed the two to walk in, Zaren keeping a tight hold on Lua's hand. Lua adjusted her hand in his hold so her fingertips could lightly stroke his knuckles to calm him slightly, she was as angry as he was but they had to keep their cool, this man couldn't win.

As they neared the doors, red and black sparkles caught their attention as Muse reappeared, with a man Lua didn't recognize. "I found Vulkhan and brought him here myself." Muse said as the man went straight up to Zaren and hugged him. "Thank Gaia you haven't stepped inside yet." He said and Zaren sighed, rolling his eyes. "Brother...you can let go of me." He said simply with a frown, obviously not in the mood to be hugged. Vulkhan let him go with a sigh, before looking at the doors. "When we go inside Zaren...we have to tread carefully." He said yet Zaren rose a brow. "You mean I can't just run him through with my sword?" He growled out, red eyes seeming to glow with his anger.

"Several politicians are here," Vulkhan began, tone worried, "they speak to Maria as well, so you know if you automatically try to kill our dad, Maria won't take it lightly. Even if she hates our dad's gut." Vulkhan stated and Zaren sighed, rubbing his head. "I...I know but we have to find Sarah." Zaren stated, yet Vulkhan held a hand up. "That's why I'm here, I'll keep our father distracted while you two look for Sarah. Muse told me all I needed to know." Vulkhan said, looking at Lua before looking back at Zaren.

Vulkhan looked different from his brother, dark red hair, gleaming green eyes; if one didn't know the family, one would say there was no semblance between the kids. "You're sure Sarah's inside?" Vulkhan asked his brother as they approached the doors. "Sarah wouldn't send me a letter saying 'He has me' Vulkhan, you know that." Zaren said calmly...his mood was changing a little too fast for one to understand. Vulkhan nodded before Zaren simply opened the doors and walked in. "Darius, where the hell are you?!" Zaren shouted, not caring to call his father as his father. They heard a chuckle as the monster of a man appeared, several well known official's with him that made him curse...with them around...they would have to be careful.

"Zaren, Vulkhan, nice of you to see your father after so long." Darius said with a disgusting smirk...yet the man wasn't disgusting in appearance. As he reached the last step, he took notice of Lua and smiled softly. "And who's the woman? Did you finally find a wife Zaren?" Darius said, bowing to Lua. He looked almost just like Zaren, black hair cut to his neck with some in a small ponytail, red eyes that were just a shade darker than Zaren's own yet he was more pale than Zaren. He walked toward Lua and Zaren tensed, grabbing his sword as Darius went to grab her hand, something Zaren knew nobles do amongst other nobles but it still angered Zaren.

Lua let his hand get close then slapped it and took on a regal posture, making her face into a blank mask. "By royal and noble conduct here, and at my own home, I neither see nor hear you, none of my royal kin shall either. If you attempt to force your presence onto me and mine you shall regret it instantly." Her accent was going full force and a small touch of her power made the threat clear. Darius was clearly taken back by her hostility but kept his friendly smile, though it was a bit tighter now. "Ah, such anger, I don't know what I have done to deserve such threats but I apologize." He said, giving another bow yet Zaren simply growled at him. "Where is Sarah, father?" Vulkhan asked before Zaren could and Darius frowned at his son's.

"Did you come all the way here just for her?" He questioned, tone full of fake hurt and Zaren growled making Darius sigh. "I asked her to invite you all here so we could officially catch up." Darius said, rubbing the place between his eyes as he seemed annoyed. Vulkhan groaned, knowing full well it was a lie and that something was up, Lua chuckled a little not believing that for a moment. Zaren simply glared at his father, who returned the glare. "Go upstairs, there's an outfit up there waiting for you and Vulkhan. Had I known a woman was coming, I would've had the tailor's prepare a dress for her fit for dinner." Darius said and walked away, the several official's following him.

Zaren watched them, before motioning the two to follow me upstairs. "What is father planning?" Zaren asked Vulkhan, who shrugged. "Who knows, no one can understand him. Hopefully the official's don't stay for too long so we can kill the bastard." Vulkhan seethed out. Lua smiled brightly. "Kill him?" She purred in a sweet tone sending a shiver down both the men's spines. "Killing him would be far too merciful, besides won't you two get in trouble for that?" She mused, still sounding sweet. "Let me have him, and yes you may watch~" Lua said in a sing song voice.

Zaren grinned, remembering full well what Lua said on their way to Port Skandia. "I remember me saying I plan on helping," Zaren said before giving a dark chuckle that made Vulkhan wonder if he, himself, was safe around these two, "remember?" He questioned and before Lua could say anything, they heard a 'psst' call them over. Looking toward their right, they saw they had stopped outside Zaren's room and a woman was sitting on the bed. "Zaren, Vulkhan, M'Lady, in here." She said and Zaren ushered the two in, before closing the door and turning the light on. Sitting on Zaren's bed was a woman who looked no older than thirty, with long brown hair reaching her waist, dazzling blue eyes and slightly tan but not to where it didn't look right.

She was wearing a black and white maid outfit with a black bow on the back, a typical maid outfit. "Nela, glad to know your still here." He said and she nodded, giving a weary smile. "I know you're here for Sarah and you needn't worry; she's okay but as for where Sir Darius placed her, I remain unaware." She said, before moving aside to show a black and red outfit on the bed. "I made this outfit for you and had planned on sending it as a birthday gift in place of Lady Karen," She said and Zaren's eyes filled with sorrow at the mention of his late mother. "since I know you dislike the white and purple outfit you currently wear." Nela said and Zaren looked at the outfit he wore. When leaving Aura Kingdom, he had decided to put it on in case he came across any nobles and they needed to get somewhere; he was actually surprised the guards didn't recognize the outfit at first.

"Vulkhan," The woman said, grabbing the older man's attention, "I have an outfit for you in the bathroom. I know you don't care for formal events either but with the official's...it'd be wise to wear it." She said and he nodded, going to the bathroom. That was when Nela looked at Lua and smiled, holding a hand to her chest. "As for you...I think I have an outfit that you can wear even though I was unprepared for an arrival I had an outfit laid out in case Vulkhan or Zaren ever brought a woman here." She said and left the room, only to return moments later with a red dress that had a few accessories on top, she was also carrying old looking shoes.

"Once the men get dressed, I shall help you into the clothes, they might be a little difficult, especially with the red overlay of the dress." She said softly, handing the clothes for Lua to feel. "If you wish to help you may but you don't have to, back home I tend to dress on my own…" She got a disbelieving look. "Here." Her powers lifted the outfit. "I'm able to do it myself, but if you want to help I won't mind." She said gently and Nela nodded, agreeing to help her.

Vulkhan exited the bathroom, wearing a decent looking outfit, one that was white and black with a brown belt around the waist. The coat reached to the shins and had silver accents on it with what seemed to be a cross on the back with black trimming the opening and sleeves. He was wearing normal black pants with boots reaching almost his knees overtop the pants, the boots had silver accents and two blue gems attached to it. He was also wearing white fingerless gloves and the inside of the coat seemed to be a red color.

Zaren gave his brother a flat look. "...You look like some kind of saint…" He mocked and Vulkhan glared at him before Nela smacked him upside the head. "Be nice!" She scolded him and he grumbled, rubbing his head. "You wanna get dressed first Lua?" He asked, looking at the dress she was holding. "Sure I'd like to see how I look in this, been too long since I wore red." She mused in thought already thinking of updating her wardrobe when she got back home. Both Lua and Nela went into the bathroom as they got to work, Zaren currently decided to get dressed until Lua came out. If he was correct and the dress was as he thought it'd take awhile until she came out and it wouldn't take him long to get dressed, so he did. As he was finishing putting the last boot on, Lua came out of the bathroom with Nela and Zaren looked over before his mouth dropped in shock.

Lua was wearing a white dress with some black lace and what looked to be a long red corset that settled over the white dress. The corset part was a beautiful crimson color with some gold slashing's and a rabbit was at the bottom of each opening of the corset. A slightly transparent bow was on the back with gold trimmings and the dress, with the sleeves puffed out a little bit. She was wearing pure white socks that were trimmed pink with three cherry blossoms on each side. The shoes went almost to her knees, stopping just short of it. The shoes had drapes on them, the same crimson color with gold accents as well like her corset and the shoe, itself, was gold with red trimming. Over all...Lua looked extremely attractive in her dress...and if Zaren's red face was anything to go by, he really liked it.

Lua lifted a brow amused, she stepped over to Zaren, she placed a finger under his chin and shut his mouth. "It's a good way to catch bugs dearie, don't make a habit of that." She winked at him then turned to Nela. "So now what? Are we heading to a party?" She questioned, unable to think of another to dress up. "Sort of." Nela said with a sigh, rubbing her arms. "Sir Darius is hosting another event, for what, I do not know but he did ask for everyone to dress formally. Even us maids and butlers are being given a nicer set of clothes for the evening." She explained, before looking at Zaren. "Zaren, the red cape around the waist is crooked." She said, walking toward him and fixing the belt before making sure the cape wasn't uneven. "There we go." She said with a smile, before backing up.

Zaren looked himself over, before giving a sigh. He was wearing a black shirt that had purple accents to it as well as gold lines across the sides and trimming the collar. He had kept his signature choker it seemed and his boots had silver accents all along it as well. The red cape around his waist had gold trimming and designs as well with two brown and gold belt on each side, as it connecting the gaps of the red cape together as it was a three-pronged shaped cape. The sleeves of his outfit were white with gold trimming the top and bottom of the sleeve, with the cuffs being completely red and he was also wearing black fingerless gloves.

Zaren sighed, looking the outfit over before giving Nela an unamused glance. "Don't you think you went a little overboard on the outfit?" He asked and seeing her cock her head, an upset look on her face, he was quick to explain. "I-it's not that I dislike...I'm just shocked that you went all out on the outfit. Overall, it's nice...just...not what I'm used to." He explained, rubbing his neck yet Nela seemed happy he liked it. "If it's for the little boy I looked after, of course I'd go all out for you." She said with a cheerful smile and Zaren gave a fond smile; in many ways, Nela acted like his mother. "Alright, I suppose we go downstairs now." Zaren said before looking at Nela with a determined expression. "Try to find out where father took Sarah, I have to know if my older sister is okay." He said and she nodded with a mock salute before quickly leaving the room and quietly heading down the hall.

Zaren sighed as he opened the door and looked downstairs, seeing guests flooding in and groaned...this was gonna be a long night. "Still don't do well with crowds?" Vulkhan asked and he glared at him. "Shut up, you don't do any better." He snipped out before Vulkhan chuckled and walked off, making Zaren sigh as he leaned against the railing of the second floor. "Sooo…" Lua mused, looking down at all the people. "Are we going to be dealing with a bunch of royal pampered, palace brats with their noses so far stuck up in the air they can't see their own boots? Hoity, toity, types with no shit on their boots?" She asked sweetly. Zaren chuckled at that, enjoying how she was acting and knowing that this little 'event' would be a bit more bearable with her beside him.

"Maybe but hopefully we can sneak away and get shit done...then when can maul my father after all these stuck up royal snobs leave." He said to her in response, grinning a little before waving her to follow him downstairs. Once they got to the bottom of the steps, Zaren lead her around the other way where people weren't folding in so they could reach the ballroom where his father hosted the event's at. Despite his obvious disgusting personality, the food and drinks were amazing, the soft music was light and friendly and it seemed there were more...common people, one would say, than usual. ...Though, unfortunately, Zaren had the unfortunate luck of meeting several women who wanted to be with him simply for his title.

"So Zaren~" A woman said and Zaren groaned, he remember this woman, Luneska, a woman who was the daughter of a noble his father once dated some several years ago. "It has been some time since you last attended an event by your father, right?" She questioned with a wink and Zaren mentally gagged being around her...why was it she never left him alone? "How about we skip the event and go somewhere else, eh?" She said, grinning sweetly at him and Zaren shifted, uncomfortable.

Lua made a face at the words, she knew what that meant and she knew this type of group, she dealt with them before herself. Zaren didn't look too pleased, she decided to help him out and hoped he didn't get any ideas, she was also going to feel bad if he did and get a bit disappointed with him if so. Lua pushed past the woman making certain the gesture was rude, she wound her arms around Zaren's neck and kissed him quickly then gave the woman a dark look. "Would you mind very much backing off? With how I followed him, our relationship is quite clear or are you so blinded by money and titles?" She hissed sharply.

Zaren simply blushed heavily and did his best to compose himself...trying to wrap his head around and not be distracted. She kissed him...yes. Why? He tried to understand before looking at the woman, then to Lua and mentally sighed, trying not to be disappointed. He had a feeling to was to get the woman to leave...which proved effective as the woman scoffed and walked off, flipping her hair back snobbishly. When she was gone, Zaren hesitantly wrapped his arms around Lua's waist and looked down with a small pout. "You're evil to me, you know that." He didn't sound angry, he sounded more relieved and playful than anything else...it was obvious he had enjoyed the kiss but knew there was a reason to it. He didn't get the wrong idea, good boy.

"People like that need to be told clearly when they have no chance…" She gave him an apologetic look. "I had very little options, if there was a better way I would have done it." Hugging and giving innocent kisses to the cheek or nose were fine with her but on the lips? She didn't know Zaren well enough for that and didn't think she loved him, there was warm feelings but they weren't strong. She rather hoped now she wouldn't need do to do that again, a kiss on the lips was saved for a lover not a friend.

Zaren nodded, still blushing but understanding it was merely to save him from that woman...though he knew there'd be no end to the flock. Hopefully with his arms around Lua like this, other women will back off and not try anything...though he knew the chances of that were small. "Wanna grab a bite?" He said, pointing over to the food table, knowing they were both probably hungry currently. Lua made a face. "I'm certain the food here is lovely but I don't wish to eat anything here where your father resides." She meant no insult to the cooks here but she refused to partake of anything the man was having served, it was a method of spite she supposed so all the better.

Zaren smiled, before leading her past the group of people and taking a left down the hall. "Then I suppose the small room I had installed that even my father can't get into was a good idea." Zaren said, before taking a key out of his pocket and unlocking the door, before opening it. "Nela might be here, we can ask her to make us something." Zaren said, motioning for Lua to go on in. "A secret room, nice." Her home had no such things as there was no need. She felt her power warm signaling she was being left a message, she'd look at it later for now she was spending time with Zaren. Perhaps...she'd ask him if he wanted to start something, maybe it would help him calm down because he was anything but calm in this place.

When Lua walked in, Zaren followed after her and closed the door before clapping his hands and several lights came on...and as Zaren predicted, Nela was there with a few other servants. "Ah Zaren, my boy!" A man gave a small cry and hugged the boy around his shoulders. "Lucife, what're you still doing here you old man?" Zaren responded with a laugh, making some of the others smile. "What I've always done!" He exclaimed, letting him go and taking a few steps back. "Keeping all these buffoon's outta trouble." He said, pointing to the other servants, in which some gave him a halfhearted glare. "If anyone's the buffoon, it's you Lucife." A male, no older than sixteen stated with a grin and Lucife laughed it off.

Zaren simply shook his head, amused at their antics before looking at Lua. "This is where I go to relax and get away from my monstrous father." Zaren said, before gently taking her hand and walking further in. "Sometimes the servants come here as well, mainly this group as their the only ones who took care of me when my brother and sister couldn't so only they have a key." Zaren explained, before sitting on a couch and Nela brought a small tray of desserts over as well as a few pitchers of tea.

"I know you don't like eating a events where your father is, so this room you can eat whatever you want." Nela said with a soft smile, before skipping off to grab a few more trays and some cups. Lua hummed happy to take a few lemon tarts from the tray along with a melon one. "It's nice that some people cared about you kids...though I have had a question for some time. Your father couldn't have always been like this, otherwise your mom wouldn't have married him unless of course the marriage was arranged and she had no choice." Lua hated arranged marriages, they were unfair and disgusting.

Nela winced a little, this was going to be fun to explain. "The marriage was...arranged you could say," Nela said, rubbing her arms, "has been arranged since Karen and Darius were both ten years old, the ceremony happened when they were both eighteen...but not once had Darius ever...been the way he currently is." Nela explained, before sitting across from the two. "When they first began dating, Darius might have been a bit possessive but he never would have dreamed of hurting Karen, hell, he took beatings for Karen when her own parents got angry. Karen didn't exactly come from a good noble family, but she was of nobility." Nela explained with a shrug, when Lucife spoke. "It was only after Vulkhan and Sarah were born...when things started getting bad." He explained with a sigh.

"It got worse after Zaren was born and by the time Zaren turned three, Darius was no longer a wonderful man that we all had known. He became agitated, angry, almost becoming like his own father as he started drinking and going mad, randomly throwing fits of rage." Nela started again, looking down at the ground sadly. "After he left for a mission to meet with the Lord of Rainmist Reach some years ago...he was no longer who we thought." She said, tears were in her eyes.

Lucife laid a hand on Nela's shoulder, silently telling her he'd finish the explanation. "He came back home after his visit to Rainmist Reach...and beat his wife senseless, we didn't know what to do. All we could do was stare in shock and horror as he hurt her; at that moment...he was no longer the kind Lord Darius we knew, but a savage man who only thought of himself." Lucife said, before another servant spoke.

"We believed maybe the Lord of Rainmist Reach had done something and we visited him personally." The young male said, Alexander, Zaren believed the twenty-eight year old was called. "We came to find out that Lord Darius had beaten the Lord of Rainmist Reach as well and that he killed the man's wife and child. We tried to investigate the area but nothing was abnormal, no demon had touch Lord Darius and no spell or curse was placed upon him either, else Aisa would've told us." Alexander said, pointing to the elderly woman beside him, a staff was across her lap, a wizard.

"He simply changed over time, he was an abusive man son, we figured he must've turned abusive himself." Lucife stated, before smiling at Zaren. "Which is why we're glad neither you, Zaren or your siblings are like your father. You all inherited your mother's gentle and nurturing personality." He said, looking over at a portrait of Zaren's mother in the small room. It was close to the small fireplace, hanging above a mantle. She looked almost like Vulkhan but with Zaren's skin tone. She had long ruby colored hair, dazzling green eyes with a gentle motherly smile, she looked to be wearing a red dress if the shoulders were anything to go by. "Many people said your mother had to have been a Goddess in disguise." Lucife said with a nostalgic smile and even Zaren gave a small, sad one of his own.

"She's had the beauty of one, that's certain." Lua said looking at the portrait. She sighed. "Genetics are bitch you know? You never can know what will go where and what will be there and what won't be." She patted Zaren's head. "I'm glad genetics were nice and made you a good man." Zaren chuckled and gently grabbed her hand, before rubbing her knuckles. "I guess that makes two of us." He said with a soft smile, before Lucife handed him a glass of what he could only guess to be apple cider.

"Apple Cider?" Zaren asked, before looking up at Lucife. "Halloween's already passed you know, we're only in February." He commented and Lucife laughed. "Just have some, Nela made it, so this time it's alcohol free." He said and Zaren smiled, before taking the glass. "Father still wants all Apple Cider's in the estate to have alcohol, eh?" He questioned, taking a drink as a cup was also handed to Lua. "One for the lady as well." Lucife said with a small bow, a gentle, fatherly smile on his face.

"I'll only take a sip." Lua stated. "Not fond of alcohol much." She knew a few people who over drank and got themselves killed so she almost never touched the stuff. Her eyes flicked to Zaren then to the maids and butlers. "Don't suppose I could speak with Zaren for a while?" She'd rather have this conversation with just him. They seemed a little shocked at the sudden request but nodded either way, and left the room, saying they'd locked the door and be back around an hour later. When the door closed and they heard the lock turn, Zaren set his cup down, before looking at Lua, concerned. "Everything okay?" He asked, wondering if something was wrong.

Lua set the cup down and turned to face him fully sitting with her legs under her body and her hands folded neatly on her lap. "Zaren be honest, no teasing or flirting, do you want something to be going on between us?" She kept her tone serious as she asked him that. Zaren's expression turned serious as well and he sighed. "I do...but only if you're willing." Zaren said before sitting back a little. "I've never really had women to speak to, so I have little interaction with them or know exactly how to properly court a woman." He stated, keeping his gaze connected with her. "Of the women I HAVE spoken to...none of them have made me feel...I don't know, like this." He commented, placing a hand over his heart. "I know I probably sound cheesy as fuck right now...but...I do want more between us." He said, gaze serious and tone never changing yet steady.

"I...I do want more, I do want something between us...but I don't want to force you." He said, bringing a leg up and laying his head against his knee. "...I just don't really know how to go about it." He said softly, yet kept a steady gaze with her.

Lua huffed and gave him a glare. "First off, stop saying you don't want to force me!" She hissed. "The only one who could ever hope to force me to do anything is a Dovatin and they are an honorable and very kind race of beings." Lua took Zaren's wrists, holding tightly, not enough to hurt but enough that he couldn't pull free. "Do you understand? Compared to my power, yours is nearly nothing, hell I could very likely destroy the Cube of Gaia if I wanted to but I won't." She added last as he grew concerned. The Cube was powerful, yes, but her power along with the Power Filled races? Nothing could withstand that…she didn't think so anyway but she never had a reason to test it.

"And yes, that was very cheesy." Lua nodded letting him go. "I will admit I have a lot of experience in this area so you if you get lost just tell me and I'll help you." Lua had known many men and loved many, all however met bad ends. She hoped Zaren didn't get added to that list, she shuddered at the thought. "Also if we do try to date you will need to be very patient with me," She said, sounding pained as she looked down.

"I have known and loved ten men...every one of them died in an awful way. The first man…" She shuddered again clenching her fists tightly feeling tears fill her eyes. " He...he was a Dovatin, he treated me very kindly and gently like I was a precious jewel." A few tears fell on her hands. "We were on his home world earth, I was trying to help him and his father fight off the wizards who sought to kill them and use their parts. You see only dark magic gained from a demon and demon themselves can harm and kill a Dovatin, otherwise they will never die." She choked on her next words.

"I lost track of him during the battle, his father Dova was freaking out because we all knew he was going to be...cut up while still alive." Lua had to stop to breath, fighting back the tears but pushed on, she hadn't ever told anyone what happened to Soren. "When he found him a week later...we only knew it was because we could feel his powers in the corpse...he was no longer recognizable after what they had done to him, I can't even begin to imagine how he must have suffered." Her tears fell freely now at remembering how what remained of Soren's body looked.

Zaren's eyes filled with sorrow and he wrapped his arms around her, hoping to comfort her in some way. He couldn't even begin to wonder how she had felt, seeing someone you love...unrecognizable after what happened. Even he couldn't comprehend how she may have felt and he had seen his mother beaten to death. "You don't have to continue if you don't want to Lua, you know I'll always be here though." He said, kissing her forehead in an attempt to calm her.

She nodded slowly. "I won't tell you about the others, you don't have to hear it. I just wanted to tell you about Soren because I never told anyone else, holding onto that for so long hurts after awhile." She took a deep breath and tried to calm down, rubbing the tears away. "You understand though right?" She asked him looking into his eyes. "If I have trouble or push you away, it won't be a rejection or refusal to do something but merely my fear for you getting killed...the last man who was killed...I nearly ended my own life. My sister stopped me though." Her words ended in a whisper.

Zaren nodded, understanding and helped wipe some of the tears away, before kissing her forehead again. "I can assure you, I understand and I won't let you suffer for me. Understand that, please." He said softly, hugging her close once more. "You don't have to worry about something happening to me." He commented, running his fingers through her hair, gently rubbing her back. She laughed softly with slight bitterness. "At least you didn't promise not to die, I would have had to slap you." She hated when people promised that while they had a dangerous job, you didn't make that kind of promise when you couldn't keep it. Having clam down a little she pulled back and sighed then a thought came to her. "You said you had little to do with women; does that mean your a virgin Zaren?" She blurted without thinking, then clapped a hand to her mouth and muttered an apology, she hadn't meant to say that.

Zaren blushed full force, coughing nervously...she was right. "Yes...I am…" He admitted somewhat shyly, he shouldn't have been shy about it though. Often times, comrades in the army spoke about their...sexual activities and boasted about the women they've been with. Zaren had always been disgusted at their boasting and always talking about it, it was something he had little interest in. Private life is private, not meant to share with every single person you meet; he sometimes wondered how people might not have murdered each other if something wrong was said...who know who slept with who! "I have never dated a woman...at all." He said, before looking at her, and scratching his cheek bashfully. "Kind of odd, eh?" He questioned with a shrug.

Lua shook her head. "No, Zaren you didn't have a good childhood. Not to mention what that parasite did to you, being intimate with a woman not only takes feelings if you're doing things right but also trust. Dating is about the same way, no it is the same." Gently she took his face in her hands and pressed a kiss to his nose and forehead. "I'll promise here and now, I'll always take care of you as I know you will me." She said gently. Zaren smiled softly, gently holding her hands and leaning against her, resting their foreheads together. "Thank you...Lua. I shall be there for you as I know you will be here for me." He returned the saying, voice soft and affectionate, his blush still somewhat prominent. She smiled in turn. "I guess this means at some point a date is in order, you know training is considered a date and I could use that, it was never explained to me how my skills here work." She laughed softly.

"That aside you know we can't hide here forever right?" She poked his chest. "I still want to teach the parasite about several...unpleasant things and don't worry," She purred snuggling him. "You will be fully able to help." She said softly and he smirked up at her. "I was hoping I'd be able to help but first, we need to find Sarah." Zaren said, when they heard the door open and Nela came in quickly. "Zaren, we found Sarah." She said and he looked at her in surprise. "Where?" He asked quickly as both he and Lua stood up, that's when Nela got nervous. "Vulkhan is already on his way, Lord Darius wanted to follow but he's demanding to see you now, instead, Zaren." She said, wringing her hands a little, looking at Lua sadly. "He wants to see you alone, I told him no but he won't hear of you being accompanied." She said softly...that's when they noticed the bruise on the side of her face.

"Did he slap you?!" Zaren growled out, feeling his anger rise once more...yet Nela simply. "He did...and there's something you should know." Nela said, looking up with sad eyes. "Lord Darius destroyed the key to Sarah's cage, she's been kept in the dungeon to the far west side of the estate." She said softly and Zaren growled. "Damn him, what the hell is he trying to pull?" He questioned, before looking at Lua with pleading eyes. "Can you go help Vulkhan free Sarah? With the key gone, Vulkhan can't break her out without alerting the guards and other fiends held up there." He said softly, hoping she'd agree to help Sarah. Lua's eyes brightened. "Am I allowed to cause as much damage to the surrounding area as I can without harming anyone?" She asked giving Zaren a very unfair pleading look.

Zaren sighed with a smile, how could he say no to that look? "Yes, you may." He said with a smile as she seemed to clap in glee. "Nela, can you show her the way?" Zaren asked and Nela nodded. "Yes, I shall...and Zaren?" She questioned as they left the room and he turned to look at her. "Be careful." She said and he nodded, face set into a stern, determined look. "I will, don't worry." He said before running off, heading to his father's office while Lua and Nela left the estate, taking a left to the west side.

 **With Zaren:** Zaren sighed as he stopped at the office doors, taking a deep breath he knocked, glancing at the two guards wary...they never helped when he was by himself...yet this time...it seemed they had decided to no longer be nice. That was good for him. "Enter!" A voice shouted from the other side and Zaren sighed, walking in and seeing his father sitting in a chair beside his desk. "You wanted to see me?" He asked, telling Muse to stay where she was...she was already uneasy...never a good sign. Darius put his papers down, never looking to his son. "Yes...I did, you are alone I presume?" He asked, standing and Zaren scoffed. "Look for yourself." Zaren said, unaware of his father's cruel grin.

"Very well then." He said and spun, holding a hand up and a red aura converged on Zaren, binding him down. "AH! W-what the hell?" He questioned, falling to his knees in pain; looking up, he saw his father's wicked grin and cursed, seeing the book opened behind him. _'A sorcerer?!'_ He thought, before green aura flew from his father's hand and wrapped around him, almost choking him. "You should've put that girl in her place, never to speak to a prestigious man such as us." He said and Zaren growled. "Lua...is a Queen you idiot." He gasped up and the green souls tightened and he gasped for breath before they loosened slightly. Darius simply scoffed. "Doesn't matter, you never disrespect a noble." He said, walking forward as purple aura poured from his body and struck Zaren, making him cry out in pain.

There was banging on the door, before it was silenced and Darius kicked his son back, keeping a foot to his chest. "I couldn't finish what I started back then," He said and Zaren's eyes grew wide...he knew that tone. "though now that I have you here again, heehee." He licked his lips and Zaren grew pale. "Looks like I can finally finish my punishment from long ago." He asked, before spiritual rope wrapped around Zaren's wrist, yanking him up. "Are the scars on your back still there?" He asked and Zaren glared at him...his father didn't know what was in store for him.

 **Meanwhile with Lua and Nela:** Nela was gently maneuvering through the dungeon, reaching to the doors where they found Vulkhan at, trying to pull the door off the hinges. "Ah, dammit!" He hissed out, kicking the gate and looking inside, they saw a woman sighing sadly. She had long black hair with the ends being a reddish color, one green eye and one red eye, with a few cuts here and there. Her wrists were red from struggling against the shackles around her hands and her dress, which looked to have been a beautiful star-blue color was now tattered and dirty from being in the dungeon.

"Vulkhan, please be quiet, else you'll alert the guards and monsters locked up." Nela scolded, smacking the back of his head, before looking at Lua. "Think you can help open this?" She questioned, pointing to the cell door. "No problem, please don't panic none of you will be harmed." Abruptly the air around the cell turned to ice, frost gathered along the bars and continued out to every other part of the dungeon. "I don't suppose the monsters need to live do they?" Lua asked her palm up and fingers spread keeping the ice from doing anything else just yet. "Not really," Nela said, rubbing her neck, "they are only used in arena battles when the guards are training." She explained, shrugging.

"We can always capture more." She stated, nodding to allow Lua to continue. "Perfect~" Lua purred, sounding much like a cat, she closed her hand into a fist causing the frost on every cell to turn to ice then shatter and burst. The dungeon was now gone and none of them were harmed. Vulkhan went inside the cell and began yanking on the chains, successfully breaking them from the wall, before he helped her up. Nela on the other hand...she was frozen in shock at how much power Lua just displayed. "Are you sure you're not a wizard?" Nela asked, eyes wide as she slowly looked at Lua, who smirked.

Suddenly, Leonus appeared and looked around worried as Vulkhan helped Sarah out of the cell. "Lua…" He began, grabbing his Envoy's attention. "Zaren's in trouble." He explained...even as heavy necromantic powers made their way into the cell and the three human's gasped as they felt weakened. Lua stiffened as her wound acted up in reaction but ignored it as best she could. She summoned a stone amulet and cried, "Guardian Spirits of earth and wind I need to move and quickly!" Dirt and rocks gathered at her feet and the wind whipped around her, then she burst forward at an incredible inhuman speed. She had to get to Zaren, that parasite better not have managed anything yet or it would all be worse for it!

 **With Darius and Zaren:** Zaren growled as he kicked his father back, preventing him from undoing the belt to his outfit. He had already successfully opened the shirt and there were already some red marks but Zaren wasn't going to let him go further. "Get away from me your perverted old man!" He shouted, before glaring at him. "Besides, I'm not alone or weak like last time. Muse!" He called for his Eidolon, who appeared, hot pink eyes burning with rage. "Stay away from my master!" She shouted, sending off several notes at him, each one hitting it's mark. "Wretched Eidolon!" He shouted, the book opening and ghost like hands speeding toward Muse and choking her.

Muse growled and pulled away, a small bird like creature seeming to help her get away as the hands were burnt away. Muse began to sing and the notes turned into weapons and swung at Darius, who merely blocked at retaliated with a necromantic blade that formed in his hands. Darius cut through the notes, before striking Muse, successfully cutting into her side, making her cry out in pain. "Muse!" Darius cried out in surprise, struggling against the restraints; he couldn't let Muse die again! She had already been resurrected years ago after her Envoy turned, he wasn't going to let anyone hurt her again like that! "Muse, I'm sorry! Dismiss!" He shouted and she gasped in shock. "Zaren, n-!" She disappeared as she went back inside Zaren.

She protested but he blocked her...he couldn't let her die...not again. Besides...he doubted his father would go so far as to kill him. Darius chuckled and dispelled the sword, ignoring the shocked cries outside the door; he figured someone would come check but the doors were locked by necromantic powers...they had some time. "Now, now, that's a good boy." Darius said, gripping Zaren's chin with a devilish smirk. "Good boys get a reward...heehee, and you know what my reward is." He said, biting Zaren neck who squirmed and kicked him back. "Get away!" He shouted, growling as his eyes glowed red. The black lines around his heart seemed to react as the necromantic powers his father gave off seem to do something. The lines travelled upward as it got bigger, seeming to stretch to his neck and jaw, eventually touching his eye but nothing else and the restraints began to flicker.

"Interesting." His father said...when suddenly the door was slammed against. "What the hell?" He questioned, before another loud thud hit the door, denting it, followed by another, almost breaking it. "Heh," Zaren chuckled out darkly, grinning psychotically at his father. "I think you just pissed my Queen off." He said, before the door flung passed them, smashing against the desk and Zaren looked over his shoulder. "Lua, Leonus!" He called out in relief, seeing Lua at the door, panting with Leonus snarling beside her. Darius simply chuckled and snapped his fingers, red lines sped from his open book toward Lua, trying to bind her down to the ground. "Necromancy works on anyone, young Lady." He said and Zaren growled, glaring at him.

"You really don't know her, you're only pissing her off more." Zaren snapped out, his voice had a darker edge due to the infection from the necromancy affecting his wound, the black lines around the left side of his face and circling around his neck were prominent against the ghostly bindings holding him. Lua laughed when he tried to bind her. "You disgusting fool!" She sneered holding up the amulet. "I know Guardian Spirits don't live here but their power works anywhere. Necromancy doesn't work on me while I hold this and there is no fucking way I'm letting it go." Leonus took in the situation and had a feeling nothing good was about to happen to this man...he found himself not feeling pity though.

"You wanna see binding?" Lua hissed, her eyes glowing in her fury. "I'll give you binding!" The amulet glowed, the floor burst open from the force of rocks obeying the call of Guardian Spirit power. The rocks rammed hard into the man sending him away from Zaren and holding him flat on his back against the floor. "How do you like it huh?!" Lua yelled, suddenly appearing near him. She summoned a silver knife and cut his cheek with it. "This knife locks off magic and power alike and shuts down whatever was in use, you are powerless now and fully under my control. Leonus." The dragon perked up. "Yes?" He asked, smiling. "Be a dear and tell Zaren's worthwhile family he is fine and we're going to be...taking good care of this man and they should prepare plans for a funeral, and please...stay with them you don't need to see this." The little dragon nodded, certain he didn't even want to know what would happen. He flew off the find Zaren's family.

"Silence." Lua hissed using her power and some of a Dovatin's to ensure the man couldn't talk. Nothing could disobey a Dovatin when they gave a command, so long as they had power or magic. Lua went over to Zaren and called forth the power of a water Guardian Spirit and tugged at the necromantic power still on him and took it to herself. "Ow…" She muttered feeling her wound burn. "Ugh, come up." She urged Zaren to stand. Zaren rubbed his wrists, the black lines around his face and neck slowly retreating to the black around his wound, that had never happened before, even when coming up against necromantic powers. _'The demon must've been trying to track me.'_ He thought, before cupping Lua's face. "Are you alright?" He asked, having known she had been hurt by the necromancy.

She nodded slowly, pain etched into her face. "I'm t-trying to block off the wound's effects." She stuttered feeling her powers strain with the effort. "Once he's locked up somewhere and can't do anything I'll let go and be down again." She pulled up one of her screens and typed on it. "Kali?" Lua called. A woman appeared on the screen, her hair black and short framing her face, skin pale and silver eyes. She wore a dark purple robe. "Lady Lua?" She questioned. "Can you open a Closed Space for me please? I need to deal with a parasite." The woman made a face. "I don't want to know what poor fool earned your ire." She sighed. "Alright," An odd portal opened beside Lua. "It's open, please try not to break anything this time. Hardly anyone knows how to fix those things and most times none of us want to touch 'em."

Lua nodded. "I understand." She flicked her wrist sending the bound man into the portal which became a small diamond and flew into her waiting hand. "Okay...Z-Zaren…" She rasped now having to lean on him to stay upright. "Do-do y-you mind g-going to my h-home for a while?" She asked and Zaren wrapped his arms around her, helping her stand and comforting her. "I don't mind, it's what you want that I care about." He commented softly, nuzzling her head with his. She smiled weakly. "You're a sweetheart dearie." Another screen came up. "H-home, emergency…" She gasped. A rune circle appeared under them, then they were moving. It was an odd feeling and something Zaren couldn't describe moving however they were, soon enough it stopped. They were standing in a zen styled small garden an odd see through structure behind then along with a very shocked man.

Before a word could be said, Lua pulled away from Zaren and let go of her hold over the wound. "LADY LUA!" The man cried in shock and horror as dark power overtook her body opening several huge bloody wound all over her body, her left hand was torn off along with her right leg and half her left side and she hit the ground hard. Zaren instantly knelt to her as well and looked to the man, not sure what to do. "W-what do we do?!" He asked panicked, red eyes wide in horror. "There...there isn't anything we can do-shit!" He hissed in panic pulled up a screen. "I need five Royal Muses and two Dovatin's NOW!" He yelled into the screen, there was a ruckus on the other side of the screen and much yelling. "Now we have to wait for them to get here, don't touch her alright? The dark power will do worse." He warned, his voice shaking.

Zaren nodded, gently moving his hands away, they had been hovering over her for a while, but now he pulled them back, gripping his arms tightly so as to not touch her. He wanted to help her, do something...anything! Suddenly Muse came out and looked around, gasping as she saw Lua. "Oh no, Lua!" She cried out but didn't move to touch her, she had heard what he said. "Could any type of healing work?" Muse asked the man, eyes wide in worry as ballads and hymns poured from her body, her healing powers seemed to be amplified in this realm. The man shook his head. "Not in this state no, but maybe you could take some pain from her it's worth a try." Lua had passed out as soon as the first wounds came, the pain had been too much.

Muse nodded and allowed her power to flow over the area, the ballads and hymns were stronger and louder, sinking in toward Lua and the bleeding stopped as well as the pain being soothed. There was only so much she could do, even with her powers amplified; the necromancy was preventing her powers from doing more. "Lua!" A high sweet voice called, a very tall woman was running toward them, five more women wearing pink robes following her along with a man and woman with strange birthmarks around their eyes.

The woman reached them first coming to kneel beside Lua. Zaren noted they look similar by bone structure and the lightness of their eyes. The woman had light blonde curls framing her face and silver eyes. She wore a denim jacket and pants. "What happened?" She asked Zaren tears in her eyes. "Necromancy." He said softly, not moving to touch Lua as he gazed at her, even as Muse continued to sing. "My monstrosity of a father, a parasite as Lua calls him, was using necromantic powers and it was affecting me. At first, Lua seemed fine...but then she took the necromancy that was affecting me off and placed it on herself!" He exclaimed, tears running down his face as he prayed Lua would be alright.

The woman sighed sadly. "Sounds like something she would do...the thing is we can't take something then just vanish it, it must go somewhere. Oh, um, sorry. I know you but you don't know me, I'm Lua's sister, Cirsis. She talked about you and other people she met before going to sleep at nights." Cirsis explained. "SHIT!" One of the Dovatin's cried drawing all eyes. "Its trying to corrupt the land! We have to get her to a sealed room, Lady Cirsis stay with Zaren while we tend to Lady Lua. Ah you, yes, the pretty pink girl." The Dovatin said looking at Muse. "Do you mind me drawing some power from you to help Lua?" He asked.

"Go ahead, my powers seemed to be amplified here and I draw power from Zaren. I'll be fine, go ahead." She said, holding her arms out but never stopped singing as she continued to try and help Lua. The Dovatin held his hand out toward her. "By my right as Dovatin power, I command you part slightly from your holder." The power yielded instantly, a small light left Muse and moved to hover above his hand. "Alright, we'll get to work. Lady Cirsis send Holy Water, we're going to need a lot of it." Cirsis nodded. "Right." She looked to Zaren. "Come with me okay? When things are this bad only healers can be with Lua, besides…" She gave him a worried look. "I'm getting all sorts of negative feelings from you. I won't ask what happened since your mind is blocking it off." Cirsis urged Zaren to follow her as she stood trying to ignore how much taller she was than him.

Zaren nodded, following him and dismissed Muse, the young Eidolon gave him a concerned look but allowed her dismissal, disappearing in red and black sparkles and he sighed. A warmth spread through him, her comfort to try and ease his pain, he felt the pain around his heart weaken as Muse's bond and Maria's protection began to work their way through his body. He touched the choker around his neck, the blue gem giving off a soft glow as the power of Gaia stayed within him to help him.

Hi I'm a large time skip or scene change.

Cirsis stayed with Zaren the whole two weeks Lua was being healed, she tried to keep him distracted with games. Right now they were play Mon, Jin, Zen, they were about to anyway, she explaining how it worked. "I spin these three coins in this bowl here, the white side coming up says if one of us wins. One white is Mon, two white is Jin and three white is Zen and if you bet on that you get twice back what you bet. If all black eh I get everything." They weren't using money though, they were using checker pieces. "These white lines on this board are Mon, Jin and Zen." She pointed to them. "Mon is one line, Jin is two and of course Zen three lines. Did I explain that okay?" She asked.

Zaren nodded, curious to see how this would play out. Granted he was still somewhat distracted, worried about Lua and everyday he asked if he could see her but he was always told no. He gave an internal sigh and tried to focus on what Crisis said, he wondered who would win this game. "Alright then, shall we get started?" He asked with a small smile, holding a coin up, ready to begin. "Okay I'm spinning them now." Cirsis flicked all three coins into the bowl letting them spin. "Okay now place your bet." She put a checker on Jin. Zaren hummed and placed one on Mon, wondering who would win; the game seemed simple enough. The coins spun in the bowl, then one fell on the white side another coin clipped against it and fell on the black side. Cirsis and Zaren were on pins and needles now, it could go either way. Finally the coin spun to a stop, landing black.

"Ugh! First round to you, you get the checker you placed back." She was smiling though, obviously enjoying this. "Heh, you might just win the second round." He responded with a small smile and spun the coins in the bowl, placing a checker piece on Zen. "Having fun you two?" Lua's tried voice came from the doorway. She was leaning on the frame as she watched them. "Sis!" Cirsis was on the other side of the sitting room in seconds, hugging her sister. "Ack, easy! I only just got out of healing plus you're taller than me right now." Lua gasped, feeling aches all over. "Sorry." Cirsis let her go, then led Lua over to the couch where Zaren was. Lua smiled at him tiredly.

"You okay?" She asked. Zaren simply hugged her tightly, leaning his head against hers...his body shaking slightly in relief at seeing her. "He missed you dearly." The voice of Muse sounded inside her head, as Lua was an Envoy, she could also telepathically speak to them. Lua hugged him back. "Don't hold too tight, alright? The aches won't stop for another few hours." She stroked his hair gently, idly watching Cirsis leave the room so they could be alone. His hug loosened a little so as to not hurt her, he sighed in relief before kissing her temple.

"I should be asking if you're okay." He said softly, gently running his fingers through her hair; Lua giggled. "I'm alright...can't say the same for the poor Muses and Dovatin's though, their kind is weak to dark power and magic. The Dovatin's now have a nasty flu and the Muses have to have their hands wrapped up because they got tore up healing me. But in good news they found a way to get rid of my wound, that isn't ever going to happen again." She smiled brightly at him. "Remember me sending same of that potion home? They found a way to make it into a cure for old curses and scars." She softly added.

Zaren smiled softly, glad to know she'd be fine before holding her closely and once more kissing her temple. "I'm glad to know you'll be fine now, that's all that matters." He said softly, rubbing her shoulder affectionately. "But you're certain you're fine now? Positive?" He asked, wanting to know she was completely alright. "I'm okay really, the doctors wouldn't let me leave if they thought there was a problem somewhere. Now that I'm better though...I believe we have a parasite to deal with." She said holding the diamond up. The Closed Space still held the man and he was likely still bound and his power on lock down, it was probably about to fade away though give or take another hour.

Zaren smirked, standing up, keeping a hold of her hands. "Let's give him what he deserves." He stated, grinning widely. Lua grinned. She let the diamond drop to the floor as they stood, it broke and the portal appeared, she stepped through bringing Zaren with her. The Closed Space looked much like an old heretic torture chamber, stone walls, floor and ceiling. And torture devices made of wood, stone, iron and steel. The parasite was hanging from the ceiling by his tied up hands, they weren't robes holding his hands however it was barbed wire.

"Heh, looks painful." Zaren said with a smile, seeing the barbs cutting into his skin. "Does it hurt father?!" He called out, grinning darkly at him as his father struggled against his restraints. "Silly fool, moving like that will make it dig in more, now," The knife she used before appear and zipped up to once more cut his cheek, locking down his powers before the original wore off. "Now to start with, there is one method I haven't gotten to use yet because no one has earned the right to this Closed Space." Lua said sweetly looking at a long tub.

"Down you come." She purred. Her power reacted to her will, coming stronger and faster than before, now that the wound wasn't on her anymore. The barbed wire let him go and he was set to hover above the empty tub. "Hn...you have way too many layers on...Zaren do nobles back at your home wear the simple white shirt and pants under everything? I hope so because I don't want to see this thing naked." She said and Zaren nodded. "Yep, even my disgusting father wears the normality of noble clothes." He commented, folding his arms as he glared at his father. Lua nodded. "Good, everything but simple white shirt and pants off." Her powers did as instructed, the clothing that was removed placed into a steel bucket which quickly lit on fire. "Cloth isn't the best kindling but it will do." Lua said with a shrug. "Alright now we need to get our hands dirty a little." A large bucket of tomatoes along with lemons and several huge bottles of vinegar appeared.

"Start squeezing the lemons, make sure the juice gets in the tub, I'll work on the tomatoes." She said and Zaren nodded, a little confused but began either way, while Darius just huffed. "Making me a salad, are you?" He questioned in a mocking tone, staying still. "Hah!" Lua gave him a dark smile. "You wish, I hope whatever you ate last was nice because you won't be getting anything while here, maybe some water but that will be it." She mused. "Of course heretics weren't given anything back then...you should thank me for being kind enough to allow you to have water." She got work on the tomatoes. A few minutes later lemon and tomato juice was in the tub, it was half full. "Was a bit of work but it went well, now Zaren help me pour the vinegar in." She grabbed two bottles, opened them then began to pour.

Zaren did as well, grinning all the while as he poured the vinegar in; he was going to enjoy making his father suffer after everything his father did to him. "Perfect!" Lua cheered once everything was added clapping her hands. "Ah, I forgot the salt." She snapped her fingers, calling a tiny bottle of salt to her hands. "Alright all set now…" She looked at the man. "If you have any goodness in you I suggest apologizing and this," She kicked the tub lightly. "Won't be used as long." She added sweetly.

Darius simply scoffed, glaring at them. "You think I'll apologize to a disobedient boy? You must be crazy." He said, closing his eyes with another scoff and Darius grinned. Oh...he just asked for a death wish. "Lua, if you please." Zaren said, giving a bow with a wicked smirk. She shrugged. "Alright I tried. Wind?" The amulet she used before appeared. "Do me a huge favor, skin and scalp that man but make sure he can't die." She pointed to the parasite. The wind did as she said...however it wasn't quick.

Darius screamed in pain as his skin was pulled off and torn, he wasn't freely bleeding as powers were made to stop him from dying but it still made Zaren smirked. His father deserved whatever he got coming, after all the pain he put him and his siblings through...Zaren believed this was what he got. The wind was blowing against the raw muscle and tissue, making him scream even more as he felt himself pulled apart. Every time he felt like he'd pass out, vigor ran through him, keeping awake and aware of what was going on.

"The wind is almost done, shall we slowly lower him? Make him anxious?" Zaren questioned, grinning even more now. Lua nodded. "A good idea, I read once in torture you must draw it out so it works to full effects however that was with using a whip not this...eh we'll get the whip later and you can do that if you want Zaren, I'll be sure to tell you how the best way to work it." Lua then bit her finger tip and let a little of her blood drop onto a silver stone she summoned, it glowed and then she held it out to Zaren. "You can use some of my power with this, slowly lower him in then just let him stay there. I'll adjust our hearing so his screams won't bother us, plus here the salt, shake it over his head." She said with her sweet voice and Zaren grinned, holding everything.

"Let the fun begin." He said, using the power of the stone to slowly lower Darius toward the tub. Darius realized and started screaming more, struggling and Zaren 'tch'ed at him. "A prisoner needs to learn his place." Zaren said softly and the wind tore viciously at the skin, ripping it off before he was completely skin and scalped, all the while, Zaren kept a wicked grin. "Revenge is too sweet." He said softly, lowering him until he was hovering right above the tub. "Any last words?" He questioned yet before Darius could say a word, Zaren let him drop into the tub and he began screaming, meanwhile Zaren just shrugged. "Ignorant man." He replied, taking a few steps back when the water and juice splashed out of the tub, before he walked a little closer.

A shield appeared around him, preventing the juice and everything from splashing onto him before he held the salt shaker over his head. "This'll hurt you more than me." He said, shaking it and he thrashed more and Zaren scoffed. "So noisy," Zaren said, before grinning at Lua. "Lua dear, if you'd please lower his voice." He asked sweetly, grinning at him devilishly. "Oh, since you asked so nicely, how can I say no?" A small bit of her will and the parasite's vocal cords were weakened severely, it sounded like he was whisper-screaming now. "I could have just shut him up but...I recall my torture and I heard many say the screaming was music to their ears...those men were sick but in this case your getting him back for everything he has done to you." She regarded the man in the tub.

"Funny you know? How bullies and tormentors can dish it out but can't take it." She said and Zaren nodded. "Now you know how I felt father," He growled out, glaring at the man, red eyes slowly having a glow to them once more, "feeling like you're being torn apart and put back together improperly. Feeling used and violated, like your nothing!" He shouted, gripping the stone tightly before he took a deep breath to calm himself. "You will feel every ounce of pain I've endured, and more." He snapped out, glaring at the man hatefully.

"Oh he will, let's give another few minutes to soak in there, then I have the perfect thing for him. I just wanted to try this out and see how effective it was, very it seems." Lua mused summoning a clock and deciding to wait two minutes before letting the man out. Once the two minutes were, Lua lifted him from the tub and spelled away all the juice and salt and healed him, she sent him over to a iron triangle that was resting on top of a thick study wooden table. She had him tied up in more barbed wire with his hands in front of him and allowed him to have a bottle of water.

"I'm only going to say this once, if you throw that at us it won't connect and if you dump it out of spite you'll only be cutting off your own nose because I won't give you another bottle." Lua warned with a hiss as she summon two comfy chairs and with sandwiches for her and Zaren who she grinned at. "A good way to torment is someone is with food they will never get and seeing comforts they won't have." She explained as she took a seat and started munching her sandwich. Zaren grinned as well and sat down, eating a sandwich as well, while he didn't have much of an appetite, as he was still recovering that Lua was fine and seeing his disgusting father again, he was doing it to spite him. Darius merely glared at them, tightening his grip on the bottle but knew better than to throw it away. He had seen integration's before, had done a few himself so instead, he slowly drank the water; ignoring them.

Lua hummed glancing over at the man. "I gave him a chance and he blew it." She huffed. "A few times just the threat of torture alone is enough and I can let a person go and they never do a very bad thing ever again." She ate more of her sandwich before going on. "Seems this guy is too far gone or just doesn't think I can do much...do you not have torture back home because he doesn't seem bothered by everything in this room." Everything was for torture in here, the parasite not being bothered was something new.

"There are a lot of torture device's back home, a lot that we've seen." Zaren said, biting into the sandwich. "He's seen the torture Maria gives out, it's horrifying what she can do, tearing a person apart and putting them back together and preventing them from bleeding out before she rips their minds apart and pulls at their sanity." Zaren shivered a little. "She's done more but she doesn't let us see everything she does." He commented, finishing his sandwich and starting on another one.

"Hn...he must think I'll change my mind then." That wasn't going to happen of course, he made things far worse for himself by what he pulled before though with Zaren and it was his fault her wound had acted up. Sure it was gone now but she wasn't pleased it happened. She finished her sandwich and gave Zaren a look. "Have you ever seen an impaler at work Zaren? Those were often used to punish a rapist." There was no better way to deal with that really, it gave the person what they gave their victim. Only it hurt a hell of a lot more. "I ask because that thing requires access to his lower body and the pants will get in the way." She commented and Zaren flinched, the memory of his father looming over him naked coming back to his mind once more.

"I...I take it you ask me to look away?" Zaren asked, holding a hand to his head as he willed the memory away. Lua nodded. "Yes, I doubt you wish to see that. I frankly don't want to either so we'll just sit here while my powers do the work." Her powers were already moving, the barbed wire was removed from the man's hands then he was yanked up. "So," Lua called over not turning to look as her power removed the pants and any undergarments he may have had on. "If you've never seen one before let me introduce you to an impaler parasite, this is to show you the pain you put Zaren through once." The first scream hit the air before her powers worked on his vocal cords again.

"Now Zaren, this is childish but shall we play Go Fish for about say...fifteen minutes?" She asked already holding a deck of cards and calling a table for them to use. "I'd rather do that than see...THAT." He agreed, shrugging, before turning toward Lua, waiting to play. Around fifteen minutes later, Zaren had won more games so Lua decided the next torture should be something he could do freely and she had just the thing. "As a reward for more wins, Zaren, the next method used on the parasite is something you can help with greatly." She waited for her powers to get the man off the impaler and redressed him, then she got up from the chair and walked to a large wheel with several metal locks on it, a table was next to it, holding a hammer and several knives.

Her powers brought the man over and strapped him, spread eagle on the wheel. "Zaren come here and take a look at the little parasite. The one held down now is him." She commented and Zaren smiled, getting up and walking over, chuckling. "For once in my life, I feel like I finally have some control over what happened to me so long ago." Zaren said, grinning at his father. "Tch, you never had control and you still don't!" He shouted, glaring at Zaren. "How do you figure that?" She demanded, arms crossed over her chest. "If you think I'm doing everything to you and not letting him do anything, you got another thing coming. This wheel," She rested a hand against the side of it. "Can be used two ways, we're using the first so Zaren can give you what's coming to you." She looked to the table where the hammer and knives where then looked at Zaren before stepping back. "Do whatever you wish to him Zaren, for the next," She looked at the clock. "Twenty minutes. One can be very creative with all those tools." She said with a smirk and Zaren chuckled.

Zaren grabbed one the knives, twirling it a little before smiling at Lua. "This wheel can spin, right?" He asked, an idea in his mind, she nodded. Zaren smiled before holding the knife forward at the correct length, then spun the wheel. As he spun, the knife was pushed forward, cutting into the flesh and dragging along with the spin, ripping into his skin more. "Tearing down the skin with a spin, this'll be a bit more fun now." Zaren commented with a dark grin. As he repeated the process a few time, Zaren stopped the wheel before grabbing the hammer, letting the knife go back on the tray. "Alright, now...let's see if my aim is still good." Zaren said as he pulled the hammer back, before slamming down on the arm, spinning him with the slam and they heard a snap as the arm broke. Darius cried out in even more pain, all the while Zaren simply shrugged.

"You brought this on yourself old man." He commented, before breaking the other arm, another spin following. It seemed he wanted to say something so Zaren stopped the wheel, glaring at him. "What was that?" He growled out, glaring at his father. "F...fuck you, you don't...do this...t-to your...father." He gasped out and Zaren narrowed his eyes. "You already did that!" He shouted, eyes burning with rage as he gripped the wheel tighter. "Woooow you did not just go there!" Lua cried in disgust and anger. "A father doesn't force himself on his child!" She hissed, the temperature in the room dropped. Zaren growled...yet he was shaking...Darius's words had cut deeper than normal, the image of what his father did coming back, he was unable to hold them back.

Zaren took a few steps back, breathing heavier as he tried to push the images away. "You...are a disgusting monster!" He shouted, swinging the hammer and slamming it into Darius's side, making him cry in pain before Zaren simply spun the wheel and dropped the hammer. Zaren looked ready to break down...the words his father said long ago as he had his way rang in his head. Lua saw what was happening and hugged Zaren from behind. "Don't let him win Zaren, take control of your emotions and thoughts. Focus on me, then once you're calm, go blank and give him what for." She whispered gently. "It messes with their heads if you look blank." She added. Zaren nodded and took a deep breath, feeling comfort from Lua and from Muse as the images were forced from his mind, making him sigh.

A neutral expression appeared on his face before he put the hammer back and grabbed another knife, this one serrated. "Let's continue, shall we?" He replied with a monotonous voice, digging the knife into Darius's gut, twisting a little before leaving it there and spinning the wheel, watching the man scream with a blank expression. Zaren scoffed, not at all bothered by how twisted he seemed. "How does it feel...knowing the man you raped, your own son, is getting his revenge for what you did?" He asked once more, not an ounce of emotion in his voice or expression.

 _'Good Zaren.'_ Lua thought as she checked the clock...wow time sure flew huh. "You've got three minutes left before we switch to another method." She chirped cheerfully. Zaren merely shrugged, blocking his mind of any emotions he may feel, before he stopped the wheel and yanked the knife out, grabbing the hammer and slamming it against the wound, breaking several ribs in the process. "For everything you've done, not just to me but for killing mom, I will make you suffer for everything you've done." He snapped out, yet it was odd as his voice held no emotion...Muse was starting to worry. With his anger at what's happened, if he lets himself completely lose control...he could become corrupted.

Lua stepped between Zaren and the parasite. "Zaren going blank and calming down are two different things." The parasite dropped from the wheel and was wrapped in barbed wire while Lua had Zaren go back to the chair and sit down, however she now sat across his lap and hugged him. "Calm down a little and we'll keep going." She said softly. Zaren's eyes seemed to focus on her and light returned to them and he sighed, leaning his head against her chest and wrapping his arms around her, returning the hug. "Sorry...lost my focus there for a second." He said softly, trying to calm himself. Lua nodded. "I noticed so did Muse I think, try to keep calm Zaren. He wants you to lose it and we can't let a parasite like him win." She idly began to play with his hair.

Zaren nodded with a heavy sigh, simply enjoying the warmth Lua gave off; her mere presence was already calming him down and he felt himself in his right mind again. "I'm good now, I should be okay." He said, nuzzling Lua's chin. "Good." She kissed the top of his head. "Let's see now…" She looked around at all the devices that begged to be used. Having picked the next spot her powers grabbed the parasite and stuck him over a wooden post with his arms drawn over his head and held back.

"Don't look so confused Zaren, trust me, the parasite won't like this." She snuggled him as a jug and funnel drifted over to the parasite. "Before I start this however...shall we see if he can make things worse for himself?" She purred rubbing her cheek against Zaren's soft silky hair. Zaren smiled, looking over at his father, seeing him rolling his eyes. "Trying to make me puke from the love?" He mumbled, yet they still heard and Zaren rubbed her back. "I think he's getting jealous." He mumbled and Darius scoffed. "Jealous?! Me?! As if!" He shouted, glancing away with a growl. "I've had all the women I could want and they ALL gave me what I want." He said with a grin. "And they all HAVE experience." He said, trying to get them angry and Zaren scoffed. "Do as you please." Zaren said, nuzzling her chest and little but still behaving.

Lua grinned trying hard not to laugh at all the things she could say here. "As for you barking, please do you'd choke on it at that angle you moron." She laughed. "Also...You should be jealous." She sat a little straighter and crossed her legs loosely. "I have lived for thousands of years and known many men…" She rested her head against Zaren's. "I know just what gets a man going and please take a good look at me and tell you've met a woman who has a better figure, I know you haven't. My people all have figures no mortal has. Plus...I know you were eyeing me before." She hummed softly.

"Now that you've just made things worse for yourself, drink up." The funnel was shoved into his mouth and sealed there so it wouldn't move no matter what and the jug tilted sending boiling oil down into the funnel and to his throat. He gagged around the funnel, trying to scream but unable to as the oil was forced down and Zaren simply shook his head with a smile, he was being silenced in more ways than one finally. Zaren remembered when his father gagged him, keeping him quiet and felt relief at finally seeing the same punishment given to his own father. Revenge has never been sweeter. Lua let the oil continue a moment before sending the jug away and removing the funnel. "You are a very stupid man, you know that right?" Lua asked the parasite while she played with Zaren's hair again, thinking of the next method to use.

Darius was panting, trying to regain his breathing before letting his head hang back more...but he wouldn't apologize, he had too much pride...and in his mind...his son got what he believed he deserved. Suddenly, a thought came to his mind...if his mere words could make Zaren lose control...what about bringing up his mother? "Heh, reminds me of one of the method's I used to punish your mother." He said softly. Zaren froze, eyes going wide in horror and he began shaking. "You...what?" He questioned but didn't turn around, he couldn't after hearing that. "Your mother...you were unaware she was punished as well?" He questioned with a smirk, hoping to see Zaren lose control. It didn't matter if they were in a different realm...he could still very much turn into a demon if he lost control of his anger.

Lua glared at the parasite, knowing what he was up to and moved before his plan worked. She shifted, now straddling Zaren and looking him in the eyes. "Remember what I said, don't let him dearie. It's what he wants, focus on me and take comfort in the fact that he just made things worse for himself and as sad as it sounds your mother hasn't had to suffer him." She hugged Zaren close ignoring for the moment his face was in her chest then drew back giving him an apologetic look seeing him flushing. "Now would you like instruction on how a whip is properly used?" She asked him as the parasite was moved and tied to a tall steel post, his hands tied above his head with barbed wire.

Zaren nodded, agreeing it was time he got back with his revenge plan, despite his blushing face. "Alright up we go," She led Zaren over to post his father was facing and trying to get away from which only dug the barbed wire into his wrists. Lua took up a threaded whip knowing these hurt more than normal ones...plus little knives were on the ends of it. "To make this work to the fullest, you strike only once and then you pause to allow the parasite's body to relax once more and whip again. That makes the shock go through the body again, believe me I know." She cleared her throat and shook her head to banish the memories. She held out the whip to Zaren but froze up hearing what the parasite said to her.

"So...you enjoy pain from whips then?" He questioned, grinning darkly at her. "That gives me just tons of ideas, whips and pleasure go hand-in-hand for me." He commented, licking his lips hungrily. Zaren's face contorted in rage and he snapped the whip, letting to scar Darius's already raw body. "Don't you dare say something like that to her, else I'll kill you now!" He shouted, glaring at his father. "You Zaren...you never did like the whip used on you." He chuckled out with a heavy gasp and Zaren growled, snapping the whip to him again.

Lua however had gone pale, reminded violently of how she suffered so many years ago. She shivered and hugged Zaren trying to stop the shaking in her body. "Just for that," Lua snapped. "I'm increasing your body's sensitivity so this all hurts more." He deserved it, she locked her arms around herself pressing closer to Zaren making sure he still had plenty of room to use the whip. Zaren transferred the whip to his other hand, wrapping his free arm around Lua, holding her close and glaring at Darius. He kissed Lua's temple and snapped the whip to Darius, letting it crack in the air as he quickly snapped it back, creating an 'X' across Darius's body. "Focus on me Lua," Zaren said softly, gently running his fingers through her hair, still letting his arm stay around her, "focus on my warmth, on my presence, don't let him in." He assured, kissing her temple.

"Listen to my heartbeat, is it in sync with yours?" He commented, knowing very well that their hearts were beating as one. "That means we're both alive, right here, right now with no one to get between us." He said softly, cracking the whip again across Darius's chest. "I won't let anyone harm you ever so you never have to feel that pain again." He said softly, once more kissing her head as assurance, trying to comfort her even as he cracked the whip against Darius again, hearing him scream in pain.

Lua nodded against his chest feeling herself calm down. "Gotta hand it to this guy, he knows how to get under your skin and hit all your bad spots." She looked over at his back. "Course now you're doing that." They tortured the parasite for several hours using many different methods, a chain with spikes on it. They pressed a heated rocked against his skin making him trash and causing the spikes to stab him. They spun him on a wheel that held fire under it. They stuff him in a brass bull and lit a fire under it, his flesh was scorched and cooked as it heated. They stuffed him into an iron maiden which spikes were coated in poison that made one jerk and lose feeling. There were so many things they did before finally Lua decided it was enough, he'd suffer more once he was dead.

"I'm sure this will confuse you, but I never liked holding someone down and killing them so I'm going to give him a sword and you two can fight...however it won't be fair since he will never be able to land a blow on you. Think of it like this okay?" She added, seeing Zaren's expression. "Who is the bigger monster? One who holds down his victim and he kills them or the one who gives the victim the dignity of fighting back?" It was an odd thing to ask as they had tortured the man but that was punishment for all he had done, killing him like a trapped animal was going too far for her. Zaren nodded, grabbing the sword he had kept with him, before throwing a different sword to Darius, seeing the guy cock a brow. "Try and hurt me...if you can." Zaren commented and felt the reassurance of Muse course though him, and knowing how Lua felt, he knew this would be alright.

Darius weakly grabbed the sword, before spinning it a little and then charged, yet Zaren merely side-stepped and swung, aiming for the head but Darius simply dropped to his knees and swung his own sword, yet Zaren quickly jumped back, before he struck once more, the sword had grown in length as he used one of his skills, cutting Darius in half as he had no time to get up. "Idiot, you never fall to your knees in a fight against an enemy." Zaren said, giving a disgusted face at his father. "Rule Number One: Never fall, you never know what moves your enemy will have." He commented, sheathing his sword after cleaning it and walking back over to Lua. "He's gone now...for good." He said, stopping before Lua and kissing her forehead.

"Yes he is, he can never harm another again." She hugged him tightly, removing them from the Closed Space sending the diamond back to the Elemental Spirit Master who let her have it. She sat them down in the sitting room they had entered the Closed Space at and grinned at Zaren when he noticed ice cream on the table. "Don't you know Zaren?" She purred taking a bowl and giving it to him and picking up her own. "Revenge is a dish best served cold." Zaren laughed, before grabbing his own and smiled at her. "That it truly is." He said, before taking a bit and smiling...finally...one demon from his past was gone. He had finally settled a nightmare within.


End file.
